Frozen Flare
by LeonScottKenedy
Summary: Dunno. Random writing. It's about Good and Evil, hate and love, pain and pleasure. Simple as that. I hope to start my own anime someday, and maybe I can use this. Who knows... XD
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was littered with stars, and the full moon cast eerie shadows on the houses of the sleeping village beneath it.

On the outskirts of this village, two people stood bathed in moonlight, one evidentially female. The other was male.

The man wore a heavy cloak, his features hidden by its hood, save his luminous yellow eyes peering at the woman infront of him.

The woman wore a deep crimson knee-length dress with a high collar, which had off-white piping around the top portion. She also wore a red jacket; it's sleeves coming down to about the middle of her forearm. The jacket was open, revealing a silver St. Johns' cross on her chest. By her side hung a silver rapier in it's scabbard, the hilt encrusted with all manner of gemstones.

Her face looked as if angels had carved it, then stuck on an equally beautiful body. Her hair was as thick as it was blonde, and, at the moment, it was tied back in a ponytail, secured by a ribbon the same colour as her dress.

The woman's eyes were the most mysterious of her features. The iris of her left eye was a deep jade in colour. However, her whole right eye – Iris and pupil - was milky blue, making her seemingly blind in that eye.

The two were having a whispered argument, as to not alert anyone of their presence.

"I'm tired of waiting. Where is it, girl?" The man said, his voice sounding like a hiss. The woman frowned – causing her face to lose its charm.

"You'll have it soon. So don't bother me anymore." She said, her voice sounding light and airy, quite controversy to the man's voice.

"I'm tired of waiting, Odette."

"And I'm tired of you coming to my village and disturbing me!" The woman, Odette, whispered angrily, glaring at the man, who merely smirked at her.

"You're quite cute when you're angry, Odette." He cackled, brushing his hand through her bangs, causing Odette to draw back.

"As I've said before. I will contact you once I have it. Until then, stay away!" She said as she turned on her heel and walked towards the only little house with it's light on, her ponytail swishing side to side as she walked. As she opened the door, an eerie fog engulfed the man and he disappeared as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

Frowning, Odette shut the door behind her, locked it, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Odette has a split personality, or a mask, as I'm going to call it. She's actually evil, and her mask is that of a good person. By the way – S.J.K St. John's Knights.

Odette awoke at dawn, her matted hair covering her face. She drew the covers of her bed closer to her, trying to get back to sleep, which evaded her.

Sighing slightly, having lost the battle with sleep, Odette sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes roughly with her left hand. She rested her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, frowning slightly.

"Why wont they leave me alone? Don't they know I'm not a little girl..?" She sighed as she lowered her feet out of the side of her bed and stood up. Odette wasn't very tall; she stood about 5"5.

Lazily she walked towards her shower room and got undressed, laying clean clothes identical to the night before on the counter. She started the shower, got in and began singing to herself.

"_Spring is still far away,_

_Hidden inside the cold earth._

_Waiting for the time to sprout."_

She stopped abruptly, hearing noises outside her shower room. She turned her head towards the door, listening carefully. All Odette could here was the sound of the running water.

Turning off the water and stepping outside of her shower, Odette quickly dried off and got dressed.

Realizing that she had forgotten her rapier in the other room, Odette clenched her fists tightly as she opened the door and crept into her room. Making sure the coast was clear, she picked up her Rapier and clipped the straps on its sheath to her belt.

Unsheathing her Rapier, she continued to creep around her quaint house; checking behind furniture, appliances, and other household items large enough to hide behind.

With fruitless results, she sheathed her Rapier and ran her hands through her wet hair. _I'm becoming paranoid_, She thought, sitting on a large armchair, her head resting in her hands, as her elbows were resting on her knees.

Standing up again and walking outside, Odette smiled as the sunshine hit her face. It felt so reassuring… so calming… so familiar. She walked to the back of her house where there was a small garden, filled with all manner of flowers – Rosemary and lavender, Roses and tulips, Lilies and Irises. She smiles, stooping down to pick a large cream coloured rose.

Upon standing back up, a shadow fell on the wall beside her. Alarmed, Odette drew her Rapier, whirled around and pointed the Rapier at the person's neck. The man wore a heavy green trench coat with a black shirt underneath and a pair of black pants, along with black casual loafers. The trench coat was open, revealing a cross on his chest identical to Odette's. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and he held a bow in his right hand.

"Now, now, Odette," The figure said, smiling at her slightly, his semi-short bright crimson hair almost gleaming in the sunlight. Odette shook her head, smiling as well. "Is that any way to treat someone?"

"Come on, Chase," Odette said slyly, sheathing her rapier once more. "You know not to sneak up on me."

"When has that stopped me before, hmm?" Chase replied, taking her rose and placing it in her still damp hair with his free hand. "And why is your hair wet? You never leave your house if your hair's wet." He added, frowning. Odette shrugged, looking at him.

"I thought I had heard something." She said nonchalantly. Then seeing the look on his face, she added, "It was a false alarm."

Chase didn't reply. Instead, he steered her inside her own house. Slightly confused, Odette frowned at him as he put his bow and quiver by the door.

"What are you doing?" She began to say, but Chase covered her mouth with his right hand, and with his left, he held a finger to his lips.

Once he had done a once through of the house, he walked back to Odette, taking off his trench coat and placing it on the armchair.

With a sigh, he looked at her. "I think," He said quietly, as to not be over heard, "I think there's a double agent within S.J.K."

Odette felt her stomach sink.

"Do you know who, Chase?"

"Not yet, Odette, but I will find out. And that person will be killed."


	3. Chapter 3

So we're clear on this: "Come now… the Grim Reaper's calling you…." Is from Ash – one of my best online friends. ;D

"What happens when you find them, Chase?"

"I'll kill them."

Odette looked at Chase blankly. Had he said what she thought he said?

"Erm… Chase? Doesn't that seem a little… harsh?" Odette asked, frowning slightly.

"What? A double crosser? You think it's honestly right to let a back-stabber get off scot free..!" Chase hissed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. Odette blinked, then looked at the ground.

"No, Chase. I don't think it's right…." She said quietly as he let her go. Odette sat on Chases jacket, still looking at the floor.

"I'm glad we're at an agreement, then." Chase murmured, turning his back to her. Odette looked at Chases' back, a blood-lust look in her eye.

Silently, she stood up, pulling a dagger out of the inside of her jacket. She advanced on him swiftly, the dagger at the ready.

"Odette, I want to know.. If.." Chase's voice trailed off as he turned around, just in time to see Odette, dagger poised to strike him down. "Odette! What are you doing!" He gasped, and she smiled wickedly. Her eyes held no remorse, no apology; just joy in the pain of others…

"Come now… The Grim Reaper's calling…." Odette said, shrugging nonchalantly, raising the dagger back up to his eyelevel.

"T…Tell him I'm not in right now…." Chase stammered, backing into the wall behind him.

With a smirk that infused all of Chases fears into one, Odette struck down on Chase's chest, blood splattering on the walls, on the furniture, and on even Odette's clothes.

Chase gurgles something indecipherable, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Odette pushed a strand of blood-streaked blonde hair behind her ear as she crouched down infront of Chase.

"Chase, love. You were too meddlesome..." She said with a smirk as Chase coughed up blood. With a defying smirk, Odette kissed him, the scent of blood slowly filling the house. She drew away, smirked deviously at him one last time, and then stood up.

"And now I'll make it seem that you killed yourself…." Odette snickered, lodging the dagger in his heart, and then she took care to break her own arm. She was immune to the pain and the hurt of herself and others.

"Tr..tor!" Chase said, coughing up more blood. Odette smiled spitefully at him, kicking the dagger further into his chest. Chase's eyes rolled once more to the back of his head and he went into convulsions.

Odette coughed, making herself cry as she forced her eyes to appear bloodshot. She started wailing, running out of her house and to the main street where several people stared at her.

"Come quickly!" She sobbed, pulling on the coats of strangers. "It's my friend! He… He killed himself!"


End file.
